


Tempt

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (1st Half) [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Charley is more turned on by learning that his neighbor’s a vampire than he should be.





	Tempt

“How would you know? Have you ever tried?”  
  
Charley swallowed thickly.  
  
Following a new neighbor that he barely knew into the guy’s basement- that wasn’t a good idea, really, not at all. His mom wasn’t home. No one knew where he was.  
  
And it turns out Ed hadn’t been wrong about the vampire thing.  
  
Jerry’s standing in front of him with his shirt hanging open, eyes black and teeth poking out from beneath his lips. His chest is really, really pale.  
  
And chiseled.  
  
Oh, this is some Twilight shit right here. Charley’s gone and turned himself into fucking Bella Swan. But damn it, Jerry is considerably hotter than Edward Cullen, and there’s definitely more personality to him too (not that that particular bar was very high in the first place).  
  
“No,” He said. “I mean, obviously. It’s dangerous.”  
  
“To you,” Jerry responded lightly, running a finger over the insider of his wrist. His nails had grown longer, sharper, and Charley was impulsively (and probably pointlessly) concerned that Jerry would cut himself.  
  
“So vampires don’t get AIDS?”  
  
Jerry shrugged. “I haven’t heard of it yet.”  
  
Charley leaned back against the wall, trying not to look tense or flighty. He was freaked out, for sure, but he didn’t want Jerry thinking he was going to bolt. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Jerry would do if he tried. Charley still didn’t really know him all that well.  
  
_Alone with a stranger. A vampire-stranger. Mom would have five heart-attacks and then an aneurysm._  
  
Jerry leisurely paced over to Charley. As he did, he pressed his nail into the blue vein of his wrist, and blood began leaking out. He grinned at Charley again. “Wanna try?”  
  
Charley’s mouth dropped open.  
  
And he may have gotten a bit of a boner.  
  
“Uh- I- Is that- Safe? I mean, is it gonna make me into a vampire?” He stuttered, pressing into the wall a little.  
  
Jerry scoffed. “Nah. I’d have to bite you to turn you. No, the blood I drink keeps my heart beating; far as I know, there’s not much difference between vampire blood and human blood.”  
  
“Could you live off of it? Vampire blood?” The question was impulsive, but really, he was standing face-to-face with an honest-to-God _vampire_ , so pretty much every minute, logistical question he’d ever wondered about whilst watching Dracula or Underworld or frickin’ Twilight was bouncing around in his head.  
  
Jerry paused, and then shrugged again. “Hell, I’ve never tried. Vampires are harder to catch than humans.”  
  
The smile he gave Charley just then was a bit more predatory than the others.  
  
Charley slowly reached out and closed his fingers around Jerry’s bleeding wrist. There were a thousand and one reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this, why this was the world’s worst idea wrapped up in a shiny bow of bad judgment. He had a girlfriend. His mother had no idea where he was right now. Jerry was a vampire. Jerry had probably _killed_ people. And maybe he couldn’t get sick, but there was a strong possibility that he was capable of carrying diseases and passing them on.  
  
But God-damn, Charley kinda wanted to drink the guy’s blood.

Jerry, apparently gleaning that intention, lifted his free hand and pressed the sharp nail into the cut, widening it, deepening it. “It’ll close up soon,” He said lightly, in a way that was obviously meant to be tempting even though he said nothing else to follow up on it, no other encouragement or wheedling.  
  
And maybe that was because he’d already figured out that Charley didn’t need it.  
  
Charley did it before he could talk himself out of it: He brought Jerry’s wrist up to face-level, and hesitated only a moment to look to the older man and make sure it was alright. Jerry was watching him, black eyes gleaming and… Not _threatening_ , Charley didn’t feel as though he was in danger from the way Jerry was looking at him, but… Intense. He looked very intense.  
  
And Charley figured that was consent. So he cautiously put his mouth on the cut and took a tentative suck.  
  
It tasted… Well, it tasted like blood. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, exactly; maybe something distinctly unusual, given that it was a vampire’s blood and not a human’s. Of course, Jerry _had_ said that he wasn’t really aware of any major differences between vampire blood and human blood, and Charley figured he would have mentioned taste if there was a notable difference. After all- well, when you spend enough time drinking blood, you’ve got to notice a difference between certain species, right?  
  
“ _Hm_ ,” The grunt brought Charley out of his musings. He looked up.  
  
It was a startling transformation; the intensity had disappeared from Jerry’s face, and now his expression looked strangely dreamy, unfocused. Charley stared for a moment, and then- on a hunch, not really thinking too deeply before he did it- he leaned down and licked a stray streak of blood off of Jerry’s wrist.  
  
And in response, the vampire shuddered deeply, his eyes rolling shut.  
  
 _Oh my Christ, he’s getting off on this_ , Charley thought, heart pounding at the realization. _He is getting off to me sucking his blood. Is that a vampire thing or a Jerry thing?_  
  
Maybe a Jerry thing.  
  
 _Probably_ a Jerry thing.  
  
“Kid,” Jerry growled, “You’re killing me.”  
  
All of the sudden, Charley was against the basement wall, Jerry pressed up against his front. Charley’s hands flew to his shoulders, maybe to push them away, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Jerry’s head dipped down beside Charley’s, breath disturbingly warm on the younger man’s throat.  
  
 _What the fuck,_ Charley thought, heart pounding, _I’m hard._  
  
 _There’s a vampire with his mouth way too close to my neck, and I’m hard._  
  
 _I’m batshit crazy is what I am._  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Jerry growled into his ear, “Here, on the ground. Against the wall. In my bed. Over the kitchen counter.”  
  
“Yeah,” Charley babbled the words that came to mind without thinking too carefully about them, too concerned with maintaining his increasingly tenuous grip on Jerry’s shoulders than he was coming up with anything coherent to say (like, for instance, a list of reasons why he should not be saying ‘yes’ to fucking a _fucking_ vampire). “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah- _whoa!_ ”  
  
Jerry had, so fast that it made Charley’s head spin, flipped them around and brought them to the ground. Charley’s back hit the dirt floor, Jerry’s hand protecting the back of his head from smacking it too. He kissed Charley roughly, and the younger man was breathless with the surprise of it, the roughness of it, so much so that he couldn’t quite respond to it. Jerry was on a roll, though- note to self, apparently drinking a vampire’s blood makes said vampire _crazy fucking horny_ \- and his mouth went from Charley’s mouth, then his jaw, then his neck, then his collar, then his chest, then his stomach, then his-  
  
“WHOA!” Charley’s hands flew to Jerry’s head and shoulder, trying to make him stop. “Uh, slow down there! You’re kind of, I kind of, you, uh-”  
  
Jerry looked at Charley with a frown, confused. “What? You’ve never had a blowjob before?”  
  
“Yes? Yes, I have, but not with, not with, uh, uh-” Charley pointed weakly to Jerry’s very, _very_ sharp teeth.  
  
It took a moment for it to hit, but when it did, Jerry gave him a look. “Charley,” He said, dryly, “Come on now. Biting off your dick would be extremely counterproductive, wouldn’t it? That would take the fun out of everything.”  
  
“Hey, man, I don’t know your tastes, maybe you get off on biting peoples’ dicks off,” Charley grumbled.  
  
Jerry burst out laughing, and there was real humor behind it that relaxed Charley somewhat. “I’m not gonna bite you, kid. We cool?”  
  
Charley shivered, his better judgment screeching at him to _not even think about it,_ but his dick seemed to get off on danger, because it was standing at attention in his jeans and was kind of fucking _ready_. “Okay,” He muttered, “Just- Just be careful, okay?”  
  
“Of course,” Jerry said easily, throwing a wink at Charley as he yanked his jeans and underwear down. “I’ve done this a million times before.”  
  
Now, when someone says ‘I’ve done this a million times before’, it usually means ‘I’ve done this maybe a handful of times before’ or ‘I’ve done it enough that I’m very familiar with it and am comfortable doing it’. It usually does not mean ‘I have actually, _literally_ , done this a million times before’. And yet Charley was fairly certain that that was _precisely_ what Jerry meant, because when the vampire put his mouth on Charley’s dick- okay, he hadn’t had a _lot_ of blowjobs before, but this one was very, _very_ good. Jerry had fucking deep-throated him, and that was another fun vampire fact: Charley was starting to suspect that they didn’t have gag reflexes.  
  
Or, perhaps, Jerry had in fact performed _millions_ of blowjobs before and was simply really good at taking cocks down his throat.  
  
Jerry’s head bobbed up and down, tongue running the length of Charley’s cock, and Charley’s eyes fairly rolled back in his damn head from the feel of it. Jerry was sucking him hard, and it was just on the edge of uncomfortable, just intense enough that it toed the line between pleasure and pain.  
  
“Oh, you might need to, to st-st- _stop_ ,” Charley choked, fingers curling in Jerry’s hair, “I think I’m going to, I’m going to, I-” His head snapped back, and his mouth opened in a scream- but all that came out was a strangled noise as he came down Jerry’s throat, knees digging into the sides of Jerry’s ribs.  
  
The vampire pulled up and off in one long, languid suck (which made Charley make a few more horrifyingly embarrassing noises, because he was badly oversensitive from the orgasm), tongue swirling around the head of Charley’s cock as his dark eyes came up to meet his. Jerry’s mouth formed into a sharp, toothy smile.  
  
“Damn, I’d forgotten how quick the young ones come,” he drawled, and Charley blushed deeply.  
  
“Yeah, well, not all of us are… Vampires…” He finished lamely, still a bit overwhelmed.  
  
“Oh, I know that: You’re hardly the first human I’ve had.” Jerry grinned widely and crawled back up so they were face-to-face again. He must have gotten something out of sucking Charley off, because he wasn’t as frantic as he’d been before: He mouthed at Charley’s jaw, then moved lower to his neck, tongue swiping over the spot where Charley _knew_ there was a major artery.  
  
“Hey,” He breathed, pushing gently against Jerry’s shoulders until he leaned back. “Don’t bite me, okay? I don’t want to be a vampire just yet.”  
  
It was probably a mistake to imply that he might want to be at some point in the future, because Jerry’s grin widened in response.  
  
“Of course not, Charley. I’m not a _complete_ asshole, after all.” He shifted, and Charley felt something pressing into his thigh. “In fact, I’m so nice that I’m gonna give you a breather before we continue.”  
  
“Continue,” Charley repeated numbly.  
  
“I _did_ say I was gonna fuck you on every surface I could,” Jerry reminded him. “You ever taken a man’s cock before, Charley?”  
  
Charley swallowed thickly. “No… But I’ve never taken a vampire’s either.”  
  
Jerry laughed, and leaned down to nuzzle against his cheek.  
  
“Kid, you and I are going to have a _lot_ of fun together.”  
  
-End


End file.
